Love Story
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Ante la curiosidad, Robin cedió.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Tengo mucho que actualizar como para perder mi tiempo haciendo nuevas historias, pero YOLO, mi OTP lo merece. Ryuu lo merece (esto y más), Say´ri y Robin lo merecen. Así que lo siento, pero no lo siento. #RebeldeOn

Estaré ocupada hasta el 18 de enero, pero de ahí en adelante planeo actualizar y terminar mis pendientes de todos los fandom. Hasta entonces, ¡nos vemos!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _"Y entonces, sonreiste y no me quedó más opción que quererte"_

-Avenida 749

.

—Volveré en un par de horas. —Robin no quería sonar como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a Chrom, sin embargo; tampoco podía dejar su lugar de estratega abandonado así como si nada.

Por la sonrisa que el capitán le estaba dando, supo que se había sonrojado tanto como Olivia lo hacía. Una mano enguantada pellizcando su mejilla le dio la afirmación a su pensamiento.

—Podremos manejarnos, ve con ella. — Chrom le dejó libre de su agarre antes de mirar con detenimiento un punto tras Robin con el fin de evitar su mirada—. Es la primera vez en dos años que pides algo, así que haré lo posible por que el campamento siga a flote hasta que regreses.

—Confio en ti, capitán. —El de cabello blanco correspondió a la sonrisa antes de darle un pergamino enrollado lo bastante grueso como para que Chrom se preguntara que tanto contenía— anoté los asuntos más urgentes por atender en las próximas dos horas, así que no habrá...

—Vamos, sal— el capitán lo cortó de golpe mientras lo sacaba de la tienda de reuniones con una sonrisa pequeña, Robin nunca dejaba algo suelto—. Lo tengo.

El estratega frunció los labios antes de asentir, empezando a andar para encontrar a la espadachín.

—Y Robin— el aludido se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó el llamado de su mejor amigo—; diviértete.

—Gracias, Chrom.

Ni bien se despidió, el estratega se dirigió de inmediato hacia la tienda de la mujer con la que tenía ya un encuentro planeado. Se quedó fuera esperando controlar sus emociones y habló después de un momento:

—Say'ri, ¿estas lista?

—Aye— vino la contestación antes de que la tela se abriera y la espadachín saliera al exterior con una canasta de mimbre a cuestas—. Estoy lista para partir, Robin.

Hubo un pequeño intercambio de sonrisas hasta que la castaña miró tras ella y el estratega ahogó un suspiro audible sabiendo quién se encontraba ahí.

«Tharja» pensó antes de darse la vuelta, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Gaius ya la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y había una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Hola Gatico— dijo casi con burla mientras la hechicera fruncía el ceño al ver sus planes frustrados.

—Gaius. —Robin alcanzó a suprimir el suspiro de alivio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al ladrón ofrecerle dulces a su esposa y que ésta los aceptara a regañadientes abriendo muy tímidamente la boca.

—Que te diviertas en tu cita—. Le guiñó antes de que el estratega casi huyera trás la espadachín, agradeciendo internamente el que ella no lo hubiera escuchado.

No tardaron mucho en divisar el pequeño poblado pesquero, sin embargo antes de que Robin se internara en la multitud Say'ri lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo por otro sitio.

«Es cálida» el estratega pensó resistiendo el impulso de entrelazar sus dedos con la espadachín.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó en cambio, dejándose llevar sin perder el errático pulso en su corazón.

—Los peces son mejores frescos— explicó Say'ri antes de dirigir la mirada en su dirección—. Vamos a pescar.

—¿Sin caña?

—Exactamente. —le sonrió apenas mientras se acomodaba la ropa para no mojarla—, así que será mejor que te quites el abrigo.

Robin dudo un poco antes de encogerse de hombros y despojarse tanto del abrigo como de sus botas; Say'ri por su parte, dejó de lado sus sables e incluso recogió su cabello; provocando que con ello la atención del estratega se quedara fija en el gesto.

No era un secreto, Robin en el fondo sabía que se había enamorado de aquella mujer y no sólo por su aspecto de muñeca, sino por su espíritu de lucha, la seriedad en su mirada y el aura llena de jovialidad con cada movimiento que hacía. La amaba.

La amaba tan profundamente que sus sentimientos lo asustaban y le incapacitaban su racionalidad.

Una ligera risa se escuchó, casi como el arrullo de un ave y cuando el estratega dirigió su mirada, se encontró con la imagen del agua reflejando la belleza de Say'ri sólo para sus ojos. Enrojeció desviando la mirada, decidiendo que sino quería ser obvio y revelar sus sentimientos; debía guardarlos hasta que fuera el momento adecuado para hablar con ella y no podía hacerlo cuando la muerte de Yen'fay oscurecía su mirada.

—Debes quedarte quieto. —Say'ri instruyó cuando Robin se metió al agua frente a ella—, cuando estén cerca...

Sin la menor vacilación la mujer se lanzó a la caza del pez y cuando levantó su mano victoriosa, el estratega le sonrió al ver la presa en su mano antes de meterlo a la cesta llena de agua.

—Mi turno.

Robin estudió el movimiento de los peces con cuidado, haciendo cálculos mentales del tiempo y fuerza que debía emplear; aunque después de unos minutos la risa de Say'ri lo distrajo.

—Disculpa.—la espadachín se cubrió los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

El estratega apretó sus propios labios, ¿quizá se veía ridículo? Say'ri lo estudió de forma suave cuando Robin volvió a concentrar su atención en los peces, sintiendo su pecho llenarse con un remanso de calma; más allá de su gratitud, la espadachín sabía que aquellos sentimientos que la embargaban no eran otros más que amor y sin embargo, no era el momento para revelarselo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio el momento en que el estratega perdía el equilibrio y como éste se dirigía directamente hacia ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ambos cayeron en el agua.

—Lo siento.—Robin usó sus brazos para dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, mientras Say'ri enrojecía debido a la cercanía que aún había, su cabello moviéndose con el vaivén de la pequeña corriente. El estratega tragó en seco resistiendo el impulso de capturar aquellos labios.

El chico se estremeció, sintiendo algo nadar en su espalda y la muchacha al ver su cambio de expresión llevó sus manos hasta ahí para encontrar un pez buscando la salida.

—Atrapaste uno.—felicitó antes de meterlo en la cesta.

—De una manera poco convencional.—Robin admitió levantándose y tendiéndole la mano, Say'ri la tomó y volvió a mostrar aquella pequeña sonrisa que el estratega empezaba a amar.

—Aye.

El estratega entonces notó que la ropa empezaba a pegarse al cuerpo de la chica y enrojeció por lo que parecía ser la quinta vez en menos de media hora y señaló su abrigo.

—Es mejor que te quites la ropa. Puedes usarlo.—Aclaró sin atreverse a verla, mientras un "¡pervertido!" resonaba en su cabeza, él no quería aprovechar la situación para hacer algo raro. —, si lo abrochas todo no habrá problema.

Say'ri entonces dirigió su mirada a la ropa mojada, regresando a ver a Robin para encontrarlo sin poder encontrar sus ojos; luciendo realmente adorable. La espadachín asintió una vez mientras desataba con sumo cuidado el obi, sintiendo en su piel el aire acariciarla con sutileza, produciéndole escalofríos mientras se deshacía de su ropa húmeda. Alcanzó el abrigo que le era tendido y se demoró unos cuantos segundos en observar a su compañero que lucía más que avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo; se detuvo porque la visión que Robin le estaba obsequiando estaba calentando su corazón y le producía aquella calma que le ofrecían los cerezos al florecer..

—¿Iremos al mercado después de esto? — El estratega preguntó mirando el horizonte.

—Aye, necesitamos conseguir arroz y algunas hierbas para cocinar los peces. — contestó la muchacha con el abrigo ya puesto, acariciando la sensación de sentir el calor de Robin embargo, aun no se habia acostumbrado a ello cuando su mano fue tomada una vez más y el estratega no le dirigía la mirada.

—Estan heladas. — Dijo como un pretexto para poder sostenerla entre la suya, entonces Say´ri sonrio y entrelazó sus dedos, con los de Robin.

...

—Y así fue cuando me di cuenta que la amaba.

Robin terminó de contar la historia mientras Morgan soltaba chillidos emocionados dando pequeños saltitos, si el estratega no la conociera como lo hacía; pensaría que estaba bajo un encantamiento.

—¡Eso es tan lindo! —la chica volvió a chillar, antes de ver a su padre con los ojos casi brillantes —. Y demuestra mi punto, a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago.

—Espera — Robin levantó una mano pidiendo tiempo —, ¿es por eso que me preguntabas?

—Mamá no quería decirme, tenía curiosidad y sabía que tú me contarías. —Morgan infló las mejillas antes de rebuscar en la canasta que traía consigo y que Robin apenas notó, sacando de ésta unos triángulos de arroz que él conocía bien —, ¿los probarías?

—Solo sino se los darás a Inigo —Suspiró el hombre con cansancio, _cualquiera_ podría ser mejor prospecto para su hija que ese niño coqueto. No sabía de donde había sacado esa coquetería, bueno; con la dulce Olivia como madre y Chrom como padre; bien, el niño había sacado lo mejor de ambos mundos, pero de donde había salido el aprovecharlos para coquetear con su hija no quería ni saberlo.

«No mi pequeña », pensó sintiéndose mentalmente enfermo.

Morgan se rió con ganas, sosteniéndose las costillas para intentar calmarse; cosa que Robin no entendió o siquiera pudo imaginar una razón hasta que Say'ri entró a la estancia y vio a ambos antes de suspirar.

—Tu semblante es tan fácil de leer, cariño. —Say'ri le sonrió cepillando el cabello blanco antes de ver a su hija de reojo, que los veía con adoración, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle en su cerebro sin recuerdos. Tomó un onigiri en su mano y le dio un pequeño bocado —, delicioso.

—¡Gracias, madre!

Robin sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Say'ri y darle el un buen mordisco al alimento, produciendo que su esposa se sonrojara y su hija se mordiera el labio para no chillar con ganas.

—Igual a los tuyos. —Murmuró antes de inclinarse y robar un beso de los labios de la espadachín, mientras Morgan sonreía para sus adentros y los dejaba solos.

Habia cumplido mas objetivos de los que esperaba, pues no solo habia descubierto como su padre se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, sino que pudo ser testigo del amor que aun había entre ellos y la habían animado a intentar hacer su parte, miró la canasta con una sonrisa y después buscó con la mirada a su objetivo, encontrándolo casi al instante en la parte más alejada del campamento.

—¡Gerome!

Robin sacó la cabeza de la tienda con los labios abiertos en una o gigante al darse cuenta de que; Gerome no era un pretendiente para nada malo para su hija y sin embargo, Morgan seguía siendo una adolescente como para permitir que el hijo de Cherche y Lon'qu quisiera pretenderla.

Apenas saldría de la tienda para detener a su hija, cuando Say'ri volvió a meterlo y besarlo para distraerlo, animando a Morgan mentalmente.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
